Nucleic acid sequencing is the process for determining the nucleotide sequence of a nucleic acid. Such sequence information may be helpful in diagnosing and/or treating a subject. For example, the sequence of a nucleic acid of a subject may be used to identify, diagnose, and potentially develop treatments for genetic diseases. As another example, research into pathogens may lead to treatment for contagious diseases. Since some diseases are characterized by as little as one nucleotide difference in a chain of millions of nucleotides, highly accurate sequencing is essential.
Single-molecule sequencing-by-synthesis (SBS) techniques using nanopores have been developed. See e.g., US Pat. Publ. Nos. 2013/0244340 A1, 2013/0264207 A1, 2014/0134616 A1. Nanopore SBS involves using a DNA polymerase (or other strand-extending enzyme) to synthesize a DNA strand complementary to a target sequence template and concurrently determining the identity of each nucleotide monomer as it is added to the growing strand, thereby determining the target sequence. Each added nucleotide monomer is detected by monitoring current flow through a nanopore located adjacent to the polymerase active site over time as the strand is synthesized. Obtaining an accurate signal requires proper positioning of the polymerase active site near a nanopore, and the use of a tag on each added nucleotide which can enter the nanopore and provide an identifiable change in the current flowing through the pore. It also requires controlling the parameters of DNA polymerase strand extension reaction, including nucleotide monomer on-rate, processivity, transition rate, and overall read length. In order to provide for accurate nanopore sequencing, it is important for the tag to enter and reside in the nanopore for a sufficient amount of time (i.e., “dwell time”), and while residing in the nanopore, provide for a sufficiently detectable, and identifiable blockage of current through the nanopore (i.e., “blocking current”), such that the specific nucleotide associated with the tag can be distinguished unambiguously from the other tagged nucleotides.
Kumar et al., (2012) “PEG-Labeled Nucleotides and Nanopore Detection for Single Molecule DNA Sequencing by Synthesis,” Scientific Reports, 2:684; DOI: 10.1038/srep00684, describes using a nanopore to distinguish four different length PEG-coumarin tags attached via a terminal 5′-phosphoramidate to a dG nucleotide, and separately demonstrates efficient and accurate incorporation of these four PEG-coumarin tagged dG nucleotides by DNA polymerase. See also, US Patent Application Publications US 2013/0244340 A1, published Sep. 19, 2013, US 2013/0264207 A1, published Oct. 10, 2013, and US 2014/0134616 A1, published May 14, 2014.
WO 2013/154999 and WO 2013/191793 describe the use of tagged nucleotides for nanopore SBS, and disclose the possible use of a single nucleotide attached to a single tag comprising branched PEG chains.
WO 2015/148402 describes the use of tagged nucleotides for nanopore SBS comprising a single nucleotide attached to a single tag, wherein the tag comprises any or a range of oligonucleotides (or oligonucleotide analogues) that have lengths of 30 monomer units or longer.
The above-described prior disclosures teach tagged nucleotide structures having a single nucleotide moiety attached to a single tag, or a branched tag. The general approach of these disclosures is to increase the size and structural variability of the tag and thereby facilitate better nanopore detection for SBS. The increased size these prior disclosed tagged nucleotides however creates a further obstacle to their utility for SBS by decreasing the substrate concentrations that can be achieved.
The above-described prior disclosures fail to teach specific tagged nucleotide structures that can provide high enough substrate concentrations to drive the polymerase extension reaction at rates desirable for efficient SBS, particularly in a nanopore setting where solution volumes are minimal and molecular concentrations critical. Accordingly, there remains a need for tagged nucleotide compositions and methods that can be used to improve efficiency and throughput in nanopore SBS and other sequencing techniques.